narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The past of Kumogakure: War! Kurisu steps up to bat
A raging war....a blood filled battle.....one man stands up for his village.....and.....his country Kurisu vs Ao: The ending Kurisu was standing over his opponent, who was now beaten half to death. "You...should not have invaded this village." Kurisu stated, while turning to look at the barren, war torn field. In the distance, the sound of clashing kunai filled the air. "You." Ao started, "How dare you even consider the idea that we invaded this low life village. What would we even begin to do with this sh--" Before Ao could countinue, he was shocked by the sudden apperance of the fourth Mizukage. "S-sir...." Ao struggled to stand up, but could not manage to even do that much. "......." The fourth Mizukage, Yagura walked over to Ao. "You lost it seems. Why don't you be a man ?" Ao racked his brain for the words to arrive at an answer, but there waas none. "I..I...could not defeat this man." Ao hung his head in shame. "Raise your head." Kurisu demanded, as he walked over to his opponent. He then grabbed him and pulled him off of the ground. "If you cannot beat me, train harder. I am but a mere seventeen year old child. What right do you have to call yourself a shinobi if you accept defeat like this ?" Kurisu then turned to the Mizukage, and remarked. "He ''is ''a man. He fought with all of his might to bring me down. That new byakugan of his is giving him trouble. " "What ?! How did you know that this was new ?" Ao retorted, as he felt that he was well adept at it. "Your movements were sluggish, and your eyes were unfocused. You attempted to read my movements, but you could not keep up." Kurisu responded. "Kurisu Taizen, the young genius of the Taizen Clan. Your combat abilities are regarded as the best in the Cloud Village. You have been considered for the tittle of Raikage. The Sixth is old, as he was even nominating you. You are known throughout that nations as, "Kurisu of the Thunderbolt." And as far as I am aware, you seem to live up to that title." The Mizukage remarked. "But, you cannot begin to face me." "Is this a fact, or a mere assumption ?" Kurisu retorted. "Fact. I will even show you at this moment. " Yagura called for his ANBU agents to come. One of the ANBU agents pulled out a long, executioners blade. "Can I deal with fool ? He is annoying the crap out of me. " The agent replied. "What is your name Agent ?" Kurisu inquired. "Who me ? I don't think that means anything to you. What matters, is that I can destory you." The agent responended. "Very well. Kurisu Taizen. You will face the two of us at once." Yagura replied, not giving Kurisu a chance to answer. Face off. Kurisu vs Kirigakure Kurisu sized himself up against his opponents, and was curious as how to deal with this. Before he could figure this out, he had the Mizukage and the agent on both sides of him. "Die." Was all that Yagura said. Kurisu simply smirked, as he put up a kunai and blocked the large sword from the agent. Before the agent could react, Kurisu had the large sword in his possesion. "What ?!" The agent responend. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu !" The large dragon formed and was raging at Kurisu with such massive force. "........Fire style: Blaze of Glory, Wind Style: Dual Attack." Kurisu has shot a wind enhanced fire like pheonix at the agent. "......" Kurisu was silent. The fire broke through the water dragon. Most of the attack had hit the agent, who was in shock. ''"How...how did that blaze break the water dragon ?" '' Yagura grabbed the agent, tossing him aside. "Zabuza, stand down. " Kurisu was standing still, calm as the night sky. "So that was his name." Kurisu said. "Kurisu Taizen, prepare to face me. " "So be it" Kurisu responded. He looked at his own stomach, wondering. Series The past of Kumogakure: Fanon Story Series Category:Articles marked as clear Category:Itachisharkak